One boy,One girl
by EmyMcGonagall
Summary: Harry/Hermione romance....My first...r/r please


iHe finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend  
When she said there's someone you should meet./i  
  
  
  
She had been dating his best friend for a month now,but the three of them had known   
eachother for 14 years.He had been stealing glances at Hermione since their last day  
of Hogwarts but he didn't say anything then.And now,eight years later.She was dating Ron.  
However,he got the feeling Hermione didn't feel any sparks between her and Ron because  
she walked up to him one evening.  
"Harry,there's someone I'd like you to meet.Go to the Three Broomsticks at 8:30 tonight.  
She'll be there at around 9.That's when she get's off work.",she said,patted him on the shoulder and walked away.Harry had a slight feeling her knew who would show up.  
  
  
  
iAt a crowded resteraunt way across town  
He waited impatiently/i  
  
  
  
"Ron,it's not working out.I love Harry",Hermione said into the phone reciever.The  
voice on the other line started to laugh.  
"I knew it!"  
Hermione smiled,"I'll call you tomorrow".  
Harry sat in the Three Broomsticks twidling his thumbs impatiently.8:59.He stared  
at the door.9 'o clock and there she was.  
  
  
  
iShe walked in  
Their eyes met and they both stared  
Right there and then,everyone else disappeared./i  
  
  
  
They looked into eachother's eyes and they both smiled.She walked over to him and  
he stood up.They both just stared.  
  
  
  
iBut one boy,one girl  
Two hearts beating wildly  
To put it mildly it was love at first sight  
He smiled,she smiled  
And they knew right away  
This was the day they'd waited for all their lives  
For a moment the whole world  
Revolved around one boy,and one girl./i  
  
  
  
He kissed her softly before saying that he knew it was her.Her cinammon eyes sparkled  
happily as Harry ran his fingers through her bushy brown hair.  
"Is Ron okay with this?", Harry asked.  
"Yeah,he didn't seem surprised when I told him..."  
"Good ole Ron"  
  
  
  
iIn no time at all they were standing  
In the front of a little church  
Among their friends and family  
Repeating those sacred words./i  
  
  
  
She looked beautiful in her white flowing gown.It made her eyes sparkle even more.  
Harry stared into her eyes repeating the preacher's words.  
"Do you,harry Potter,take this woman,Hermione Granger,to have and to hold, to love and cherish,through sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"  
He smiled lovingly at her and said,"I do."  
"And do you,Hermione Granger,take this man,Harry Potter,to have and to hold to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"  
Hermione smiled softly at the wink Ron gave her.She looked back at Harry and said,"I do"  
"I now pronounce you man and wife.Son,kiss you bride."  
  
  
  
iPreacher said "Son kiss your bride"  
And he raised her vail  
Like the night they met,time just stood still./i  
  
  
  
Harry raised her vail and looked deeply into Hermione's eyes.She smiled back.They both stared as though no one else was there.Harry leaned in and kissed her deeply.Applause ran though the church.  
  
  
  
iFor one boy,one girl  
Two hearts beating wildly  
To put it mildly it was love at first sight  
He smiled,she smiled  
And they knew right away  
This was the day they'd waited for all their lives  
For a moment the whole world  
Revolved around one boy,and one girl./i  
  
  
  
Nine months later,Hermione and Harry were in the delivery room of the hospital,hands clasped tightly together.  
  
  
  
iHe was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned  
Congratulations,twins./i  
  
  
  
The doctor looked up and smiles as he handed the two babies,one boy and one girl,to their parents.  
  
  
  
iOne boy,one girl  
Two hearts beating wildly  
To put it mildly it was love at first sight  
He smiled,she smiled  
And they knew right away  
This was the day they'd waited for all their lives  
For a moment the whole world  
Revolved around one boy, and one girl./i  
  
  
  
biuDisclaimer*The song belongs to Collin Raye and is called One boy,One girl.All these characters expect for the preacher and the two babies belong to J.k. Rowling.  
  
  
  
A/N:This is probably one of my longest song fics ever.It's not my favorite though.Be kind in reviewing,but I will take constructive criticism.Thanks for reading everyone!!!  
  
P.S.I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes!!I don't have spell check and I'm not a very effective editor....When I get my Microsoft Word program my things'll be more accurate.Sorry!  



End file.
